Tilted Halo
by BeautifullyBrokenOne
Summary: How do you hide from the world when everyone knows your face? A tale of being broken and being put back together again. ExB AH Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea bouncing around in my head so here we are. And somebody was bound to make fic out of this situation so I thought why not me? Art imitates life, right? No time like the present. I feel for Rob.

#TeamPattinson

I own nothing, but manipulate everything. Thanx to S. Meyer for the playthings.

How do you hide from the world when everyone knows your face? A tale of being broken and being put back together again.

ExB AH Rated M.

Tilted Halo

Chapter 1: Escape

Epov

I'm thirty thousand feet in the air but can't escape the images in my head. I feel like a stranger in my own body. Numbness cloaks around me like a shroud, but that's better than the piercing pain from yesterday. I was on top of the world and then it all came crashing down. The one person who I thought would never hurt me cut me to the quick and left me bleeding. I'm Edward Cullen, heart throb actor. This isn't the life I signed up for. This can't be happening to me. She wouldn't, couldn't break me like this. Not after everything we overcame to be together. We are Hollywood's fairy tale couple. Or should I say were? I can't even think her name. _She_ has become _Her_.

I'm pressed against the window, my baseball cap pulled low over my blood shot eyes but anonymity still escapes me. The other passengers openly gape at me. I fight the urge to make a scene by yelling at the top of my lungs. Screaming "She broke my fucking heart" would just garner more attention. I bought the seat adjoining mine for a reason. I'm not fit for public consumption, but they refuse to respect that. I guess that's the price you pay to be in the spotlight, but what about human compassion? Is that too damn much to ask for? I suppose so. The rattling drink cart shakes me from my reverie. The flight attendant looks at me in pity. She's obviously read the dirty details of her infidelity. It's been all over the internet. I don't know how anyone could _not _ demons inside me want fight to rage, to lash out at something, someone, anything, really. The lady hands me a double shot of whiskey. I accept it with gratitude as she simply pats my shoulder and continues down the aisle. Knocking it back, I taste the smooth burn of Jameson. Maybe there's hope for people after all.

I close my eyes, but Her face haunts me, tears running down and she's still so damn beautiful. It makes me wonder if she was crying in remorse or because the paparazzi burst her bubble. She's like a deadly snake, gorgeous and lulling you into a false sense of security before she strikes and infects you with her poison. You don't know you've been bitten until it's too damn late. I jumped from my seat and rushed to the solace of the teeny aircraft bathroom,

where the mirror confronts me in silent accusation. Three days of stubble covering a square jaw line and haunted, empty eyes reflect back. That can't be me. I chuckle bitterly. Of course it's me. The PA announcement is the usual drabble about fastening seatbelts and returning tray table to its up right position.

Solitude awaits me in London. I'm sure by now it's everyone's guess that I've headed there after I moved out of the house we shared together. They won't find me. I've got an apartment under an assumed name and I'm sure I can find someone to deliver whatever I need. Money talks and silence can be purchased if the price is right. Thankfully, I have the means.

I just have to make it through the airport and the blinding flashes.

With a bump and screeching tires, I was home. Walking the jet way was an opportunity to steel my nerves. I wished I'd had another shot because my hands were shaking as I put my sunglasses on and tugged the bill of my hat down as far as it would go. I blew out a breath and headed toward the gate. Hopefully my agent followed my request for a car to be waiting for me. I raised my head to spot the man with a small placard with my name on it. After I acknowledged him and the two muscled apes that stood at his side, my gazed returned to the ground.

The smell of rain hit me as we exited the airport. The bright lights from the flashbulbs blinded me as I was ushered into a black car with tinted windows. I barely had time for get the door shut completely before the car was speeding way from the curb.

Smoke from clove cigarette filled the interior of the vehicle. This could only mean one thing; Jasper. The curly mop of blonde I saw was tantamount to an angel. I knew Jazz had been bumming around England somewhere so I shouldn't have been so surprised he came to rescue me. Of course, if I hadn't thrown my phone in the pool I might have made the arrangement myself.

"Thanks, Jazz. But for the love of god crack a window! I'm suffocating. And gimme a cigarette."

He barked a laugh. "You look like shit, son."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, pal."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Hell no. I didn't want to talk about it. I lit the cigarette and hit it hard. Calm washed over me in an instant.

"Wanna get laid? I know these freaky chicks …" A smirk crossed his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Fucking assclown, he made me grin even though I didn't want to.

"I'll pass."

"Wanna get drunk?"

"Now you're talking. Lose the paps and take me home."

"Sure thing, man, but are you sure you're passing on the chicks? Jessica has a huge rack and no gag refle—"

"Jasper! Home, man. I just wanna hide out."

He didn't say another word. After we shook our tails and doubled back twice we pulled up to an old building. It had once been a warehouse that I had converted into a huge studio apartment. It was nothing but open spaces and clean lines. I finally felt like I could breathe for the first time in days.

===/=====/=====/=====/=====/=====/=====/===

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know. Review.

XoXo—BB

& I'm currently unbeat'd if you're up for it say so.


	2. Chapter 2

Things I own: A shiny new laptop with a pic of Rob pimping his infamous "Get off my Dick" tee as my wallpaper, dirty, dirty thoughts of just that and a serious potty mouth.

Notice I failed to mention Twilight, prolly because it's not mine, which is a pity, really.

Remember kiddies, this is fiction, **_fic-tion_**. I do not condone the stalking of celebrities. They're people too. Well paid people, but I digress. However, if Mr. Pattinson finds himself in need of a friend, I'm here!

Bpov

Chapter 2: Advance

"Back your bags, hooker."

I was totally absorbed in the updated chapter of my BDSM story when my laptop was suddenly yanked from my grasp. "What the mother eff, Alice? Gimme back my computer! I was just getting to the citrus!"

The pixie just scampered to the other side of the room, while holding my imac in front of her, reading, "Oh my damn, that *_is_* hot!"

"I know, right?"

"Who wrote that? Damn, never mind, it's probably angsty. You know I don't like those. Moving on, if you'd bother to get out of the fic for a moment you might know what's going on in the wide world."

I looked at her like she'd sprouted another head. Normally she'd be on the other end of the sofa just as engrossed as me. (Yes, we were self sufficient, thirty-something women who just so happened to be smitten with fan fiction. Sue us.)

It was then I noticed the absence of her pink lamb pajama pants. I arched a brow.

"Okay, color me intrigued, Al, spill."

"**She** **_cheated on Edward_**."

"**_WHAT_**?"

The news hit me like a wrecking ball. My immediate reaction was glee, followed by sympathy for him. Wow. I wanted to hug him and then get him drunk off his British ass. What was she thinking? She had it all!

"Um, Bees, you just lost you inter monologue because all that was aloud. Getting him drunk sounds fricking awesome, though!"

I jumped off the couch and proceeded to do something that remotely resembled River Dance combined with a seizure. Ali fell to the floor giggling. I've been carrying a serious torch for Edward Cullen since before he was a household name. I remember when he had bit parts in big pictures and no one noticed him. These were things Alice knew.

"Girl, have these years of living with a dancer taught you nothing? Oh snap, never mind, go pack!"

I giggled at my best friend in the entire world. She's my opposite in all things physical but my cosmic twin in all other respects. Oddly, enough Alice and I had met online and bonded over a man of all things. Edward Cullen had brought us together and I was grateful for it every damn day. If I ever got the chance I was going to thank him for it. She is my fiercest cheerleader and I don't know what I ever did before her. Hell, I'd uprooted my whole life to move to Sacramento just because she meant that much to me.

That was when I could still remember twenty one. We're now *cough* thirtyish. Then, it dawned on me that Ali had said something important.

"Pack?" I had been rendered useless from the news that he had broken off his very serious relationship. I mean for the love of all that's chocolate, they bought a house together. The majority of his fans thought that they were the golden couple of Hollyweird. I thought she was shifty. Apparently, I was right.

"Yup, our trip to London has just been moved up."

We had already planned to visit London for fashion week, seeing as Alice is a designer. I'm just the tech support. She creates and I market. It's a perfect arrangement, really. Together we were Brandon Swan Couture. According to the speculation on the internet, most people thought Brandon Swan was a talented, mid forties, extremely gay man. Al and I found it hilarious so we never corrected the misconception. As far as the general public knew we were merely assistants.

"Um, Al, won't this make me look like a deranged stalker if I go to London scouring the streets for Edward?"

She smiled evilly and patted me on the head. "Silly Bella, you're not going to **_go_** looking for him. I'm just giving fate a little nudge. If it's meant to be, it'll be. Consider it leveling the playing field."

"We have work, ya know." I was desperately trying to find a hole in her logic and failing miserably.

"C'mon, Bees, just this once, do something crazy. Make something happen. You can't live your life stuck in fanfic land. Anyway, we're freelance. It can be done from anywhere."

I snorted. "Pot meet kettle. Besides, I've tried to meet him before. We keep passing like ships in the night. Your precious fate is against me even speaking to Edward Cullen. Al, I just want to be his friend. I want him to know that people really care about him. He gave me the most important thing in my life: you. I just want to return the favor by giving him a shoulder. And, dammit, I've dated!"

The un-lady like sound that came from the teeny woman before me was shocking. "Tyler and Mike don't count. Those weren't really guys! And if you say you're not at all romantically interested in Cullen, I'll call you a liar."

She had me, and worse, she knew it, so I deflected.

"Just because you kicked the crap out of Mike doesn't mean he wasn't a man. He had all the right equipment! It was just miniature!"

"A penis does not a man make. Besides, he made a pass at me while you were in the restroom."

Oh shit, the yoda speak was back. I was officially screwed. I was going to London and possibly would be arrested for stalking. F.M.L... I hope she had enough on her little black Am/Ex to get me out of this one.

"What time does our flight leave?"

####/#####

I walked out of Heathrow and into the gray fog and breathed in the cool air. I'd always loved London. It has such history. Sure the people were a little rude, the atmosphere was worth it.

"C'mon, let's go see the apartment I rented us and go to Harrods!"

Alice's happy voice was far too much to deal with right now. I was jet lagged as hell and I just wanted to sleep. However, knowing I was this close to Edward made the idea of being unconscious very unappealing. So, I shrugged my shoulders and gave in too easily once more.

So—now they're both in the same city, fuckery shall ensure. All mistakes are mine as this beast is still unbeta'd.

I'm trying to get on a once a week posting schedule. Enjoy.

Take care, til next time

-BB

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Things that I own: a half empty can of Diet Mountain Dew, a serious love of accents, preferably British/Irish and guitar playing men. There's just something sexy about their hands. *Cough* Rob, this means you. Yeah, sadly Twilight still isn't mine. Although if it was that honeymoon would have been rated NC17, just sayin'.

Chapter 3 Surface

Epov

I was mid chord of Every Rose Has Its Thorn on my guitar, in the dark, mind you, drunk as piss, when Jasper came in and turned on the lights. I hissed like a vampire and shielded my eyes from the brightness. Jesus fuck, I'm blind!

"Holy fuck, Edwardo, it smells like a bar in here! It's worse than that dive we played in college! And what the hell, dude, you're in the same place and in the same clothes as you were last time I saw you! Have you moved? Eaten? Showered?"

Thank you, Captain Obvious. "What's your point, Jazz? I'm incognito, plastered and heartbroken. I can be just a regular guy and not Edward Cullen, superstar." It was amazing to just not give a shit. I'd been here three weeks and I just moped. I gave in to the misery and wallowed in it. No, I hadn't eaten much or showered. Gross, I know but I just couldn't find it in myself to give a flying fuck. But I _had_ been online, which was a mistake of epic proportions. I threw my laptop. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know where it landed or if it still worked. Fuck it. Jasper was still droning on. He was starting to sound like Charlie Brown's teacher. I blew the smoke from my ten millionth cigarette at his face hoping to knock him off his soapbox.

"Man, you're better than this. You can't let her ruin your life. Dust yourself off and show the world what you're made of."

I laughed. It was such a hollow sound. "Did you know I bought her a ring? I wanted to marry her. I carry the damn thing with me everywhere. I was waiting for the right time. I guess it's never." I took the small velvet box from my pocket and tossed it to him. "She was my life. She was everything and she threw it all away!" The anger never really went away. It just simmered there beneath the surface, waiting to erupt. I swallowed it back down like bitter bile.

"Nice rock, too bad she was too stupid to deserve you. I know you're hurting, but I can't handle many more power ballads."

Jasper threw the box back at me. "Shower, we're going out. And for fuck's sake, shave. You look like a damn caveman!"

"Fuck you, and I'm not going out. I don't want to be seen. Do you have any idea what kind of field day the media is having with this bullshit? It's all over the fucking internet."

"For fuck's sake why would you go online? Emmett has hooked up with some American chick who owns a pub. It's very low key, you'll be fine." Emmett McCarty was the third in our trio and had been since we were old enough to climb trees and drink whatever whiskey we'd pilfered from our parents' liquor cabinets. I missed the crazy bastard. I'd lost so much time with the people who really cared about me. The singular thought of him was enough to change my mind.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back, I'll go. For the record, I hope you brought your guitar, fucker. I feel like playing."

"There's the arrogant bastard I know and love!" Jasper exclaimed while blowing me kisses.

"Not even **_I'm_** that drunk, ass pirate!"

I flipped him off and went into the bathroom.

The mirror, that mocking mother fucker, showed me just how badly she'd affected me. My eyes were sunken, my skin was gaunt and I was almost unrecognizable to myself. Weeks in the dark and in the bottom of the bottle hadn't been kind. I'd lost weight, grown a beard and I looked sick. Fuck, I am sick: sick of being lied to and manipulated. It ends today.

After a shower and a shave, I was getting dressed and placed the worn ring box inside my pocket. The weight of it, however small grounded me. The object inside would serve as my talisman of sorts, a tangible reminder of betrayal. The pain inside me was not enough to quell my masochism.I avoided the looking glass again as I didn't want to deal with the picture it reflected. My hat, hoodie and sunglasses were in place and I was leaving my self imposed exile to rejoin the real world. "Let's ride." I grabbed my guitar case and walked into the rare sunlight. It seemed the powers that be were in agreement of my new creed.

####/#########/#########/#####

Thankfully, The Wailing Wench Pub was tucked away from the milling street markets of Camden. I was nervous as hell about being in this well known area. All it took was one snap of a cell phone camera and the press would be all over me. Walking into the bar, I immediately noticed the lack of patrons and the low lighting. Before I could even blink, I was in an embrace that made my spine crack. "Cullen, you rat bastard, I've missed your puny ass!"

"Can't breathe!" I wheezed. This goddamned gorilla was cutting off my air supply and the edges of my vision were going black.

"Shit, my bad!" I was released and found myself on the stone floor.

"Emmett, you fucker, are you trying to end me?" He just threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Ed, ya gotta meet my girl!" He looked so damn happy. "Rosie, baby, come meet my mate, Edward!" The blonde that stepped from behind the bar was stunning. She stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Edward. I feel like I know you already. And let me just say before I never bring it up again that I'd be more than happy to rip out that cheating skank's spine and beat her with it. Jazz, you're still a fucktard. Drinks are on the house, boys." She simply walked away with one finger in the air. I was flabbergasted.

"Um, thanks, I think." I called out to her retreating form. "You got a keeper, McCarty. I like her already. She certainly knows Jasper."

Em was smiling so big that his dimples were taking up most of his face. "Don't I know it? American girls are feisty! She's one of a kind." He reached for his guitar case on the floor. "I hear ya wanna jam?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I finally convinced Emoward to come out and play."

Jazz yelled. There was a chorus of "fuck you, Jasper" from the three of us and then I heard a loud pop followed by a wail and then, "Damn, Rose, I was just kidding!" Take that, fucker. Rose was definitely a winner in my book. The tinkle of the chime over the door caused me to whip around. My breath caught in my throat at the sound of a squeal. I'd been found out.

Still with me? Love it? Hate it? Review.

PS—all errors are mine.

-BB

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your doc

Things that belong to me: My very own pocket Edward doll, an iPod full of obscure songs from Bach to Pac and a flash drive that may or may not be full of smutty TwiFic. These character names aren't mine, which is sad, because I want my own sparkly vamp boy!

On with it.

Chapter 4-Fool

Bpov

It had been three weeks since I'd touched down in London. I was still no closer to Edward than I was while in California. So, after five long days of catching invisible glimpses of him all over the city, I was just defeated. This trip was no longer about possibly seeing him, it was about me. I was taking time to be good to myself. I'd gotten a make over and had finally given Al the reigns to my wardrobe. The stipulation was that this change was only temporary until we got home. Then I would decide whether or not it would be permanent. For now, I was a new Bella in a new country. My once dull brown hair was now a shade of auburn with bright red and blonde highlights. I was not wearing sweat pants and chucks, but instead skinny jeans and espadrilles. I hardly recognized this chick.

####/#########/**/#########/####

The morning had been about trolling the street markets of Camden all afternoon. You'd think after all the years I'd been friends with Alice Brandon would have taught me to say no to shopping. But, of course, I still haven't figured out how to get out of it. I wore heels at her insistence and my feet were hating me something fierce. Not to mention, I'm clumsy as fuck, but I'm "New Bella" so I can't complain. Fuck my life, what have I done?

"Al, isn't Rose's place around here?" I was hoping to find a place to sit for awhile.

"Oh hell yes, it is! Let me Google the address. We promised to drop in on her during out trip."

She fiddled with her phone for a minute and then pointed in the direction we should go. "It's two blocks that way. Let's go!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell her our trip was moved up!"

"Nah, Bees, I figured we'd surprise her." Al shrugged.

We had met Rosalie Hale on Twitter over two years ago while she was still stateside. She was Alice's favorite shopping partner before she'd moved to London. Rose's grandparents had left her a pub in their will, so it was a means of escape from her meddling mother who was always trying to marry her off.

We found the Wailing Wench tucked in a quieter corner of Camden. Alice was positively vibrating with excitement about her reunion with Rose. I was happy that I just might get a reprieve from the non-stop buying madness and these death traps strapped to my poor feet. I pushed the heavy frosted glass door open and heard the tinkling of a bell, then my own squeal as I tripped over air.

The floor was rushing up to meet me, so I grabbed on to the door frame and fell to my knees. I felt that was a far better choice than landing flat on my face. I was looking at the floor when a low, throaty chuckle met my ears. I glanced up to see a huge bear of a man with deep dimples reaching down to help me up. The pain from my fall was nothing compared to what my pride felt. I was mortified.

"What's the ruckus out here, kids? Did someone finally beat the shit out of Jasper? I thought I heard him scream like a girl." Rose shouted as she rushed from the back, afraid she was missing Jasper's humiliation.

"Nah, Rosie, just a hot chick falling at my feet. Nothing unusual."

"Really, Emmett?" She sounded exasperated as she looked at me and did a double take. "Bees Knees? Ali Cat? What the hell are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you! Bees, you look awesome, sister!"

It was then that Rose and Alice clasped each other, emitting sounds that only small children and dogs should be able to hear.

The bear pulled me to my feet and cleared his throat, gesturing from Rose to us. "Girls, this is Emmett McCarty, my boyfriend."

"So, this is the mystery man you wouldn't give me the 411 on? Hot, RoHo, I approve." Oh Alice.

Rose nodded and Emmett pulled us one by one into a bone crunching hug. After our subsequent release, Rose continued. "This is Jasper Whitlock, douche bag extraordinaire, and this is Edward Cullen."

No sooner than Rose had said Edward, my eyes lighted on him and my knees once again buckled and I was on the floor. Holy shit. He was here.

Rose and Alice both looked at me with identical looks of amusement. I pled with myself to not make a bigger fool of myself than I had already.

"Boys, this is Alice Brandon and Bella Swan, two of my favorite people in the world!"

"Bees, you okay?" Ali was looking at me like the cat that ate the canary. I was never gonna live this one down. "Yeah, Al, I'm okay. You know I'm prone to random gravity checks." I said as I shuffled to my feet **_again_**. My gaze was still locked on Edward, who looked like a deer in the headlights. The voice of the one introduced as Jasper broke the spell.

"RoHo? Really, that's effing priceless."

"Jasper, I know where you sleep."

Ha, this exchange between Rose and Jazz was priceless. She was a fierce one, for sure. However, the hilarity of the knuckleheads was nothing compared to the butterflies raging in my stomach because of Edward was **_right here_**. He was fucking gorgeous, which was nothing new, but seeing him in the flesh was nothing like seeing him on screen. I was panting and he was across the room. How would my body react if he were to touch me? I could see the gossip magazine covers now: Isabella Swan dies of spontaneous orgasm at the feet of Hollywood's Edward Cullen. Story at 11, tune in.

Rose, thank god for Rose, who diffused the stifling awkwardness by going over and flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door. "Your timing is impeccable, ladies because it's closing time and the boys are going to play." She pointed to the three guitar cases propped up against the bar. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that drinks are me."

Drinks, I could do. I was headed for the bar when I was waylaid by Jasper. "Bella, please tell me all the most embarrassing stories you can about her." He jerked his head in the direction of Rose. I snorted. "Dude, don't even involve me." I lowered my voice and whispered, "Ask Alice." He wasted no time getting to her. I figured if I could keep Ali occupied she wouldn't watch me like a hawk.

"You know that no good will come of this, right?" The velvety smooth voice could only belong to **_him_**. I shivered slightly before I turned to look into Edward's signature half grin. Fuck me, sideways, he was angelic. I nearly expected to hear the hallelujah chorus just by being so close to him. "I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. The proffered appendage was just as beautiful as the man it was attached to. I only stared at it for a couple of heartbeats before I placed my palm against his. I'd never believed in the tangible "zap" between two people until this moment. He jerked back in the same instance I did. Oh my damn, I was a fucked with a capital F. I had to move away from him before I said something stupid, like "I'm sorry your girlfriend was a dumbass whore who had to sleep her way into a script. You deserve someone better, like me." Yeah, that'd go over like vodka at an AA meeting.

"Vodka." Damn, I said it out loud. I rushed behind the bar, poured a double shot of Grey Goose and a splash of Sprite and threw it back like water.

He was looking at me like I'd sprouted another head. "I guess I'll get set up."

I could only nod as he walked away.

Ro must've seen the look on my face.

"Bees, Ali, I have something to show you in my office. C'mon, whores."

No sooner than the door had closed, Ali and Rose began speaking at the same time.

"Edward Cullen is here!"

I was still reeling from the pseudo conversation I'd had with him. Still in the creepy fashion of those weird twins from this Shining, Al and Rose asked me if I was okay.

"First, stop speaking in tandem; you're freaking me the fuck out. Second, Edward Cullen is on the other side of that door. And he's going to play his guitar. Third, I'm so, so fucked."

"Be careful, Bees Knees, he's broken."

I know Rose, I know. I just wanted to be the glue that put him back together.

-Now, they've met. What next? Same bat time, same bat channel next week. I dare ya.

And as always all errors are mine.

I want your opinions, so please review.

Lila_D, you rock my world, chicky.

-BB

####/#########/**/#########/####

ument here...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay kiddies, but I went on vacation last week and well, that's all I got. So, here we go.

Twilight isn't mine, but the following fuckery is. Well, except for the lyrics I borrowed from Sheryl Crow.

Chapter 5

Encroach

Epov

Thankfully, this scene wasn't as dire as I had thought. It wasn't a squealing fangirl or the paparazzi, but Rose's friends, who had busted up our impromptu jam session. However, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be angry. They seemed like down chicks and Jasper's handling was more entertaining than killing my liver alone in the dark. I'd never seen Whitlock scared of a girl. This shit was priceless. I'd missed too much time with my boys.

I was drowning in remorse when Rose, Alice and Bella came out of her office smiling like lunatics. I elbowed Emmett and jerked my head toward the trio. "Do I have anything to worry about?" I hated that I had to question it, but in my line of work it's better to be safe than sorry. He just grinned and shook his head. His word was acceptable but I was still slightly wary. I would play this one by ear, because in all honesty, I was tired of being alone.

I pulled my guitar case onto a stool and lifted my vintage Gibson from her confines. This girl would never do me dirty. I'd lovingly restored, restrung and polished her to her present state. No, there's no way my midnight blue, six-string would ever do me wrong. We'd been together too long.

"Damn, Edward, do you and Stella need a moment alone?" I could only give Jazz the finger.

"Who's Stella?" The small one said, Alice, I think her name was.

"Stella is Edward's guitar. He's had it since we were teenagers. He never goes anywhere without it."

"Her. I never go anywhere without _her_. Get it right, fuck face!"

"See, he's weird about it!" Fucking Jasper never knows when to quit. Rose was quick to give him a kick to the ass as she passed him. I was seriously in like with Em's girl.

"I think it's kinda cool." It was Bella, who was now standing beside me. Not the typical beauty, but she was pretty. And it was obvious she marched to her own beat. I could appreciate that. "It's a Gibson right?" I could only nod. "She's beautiful." Again, I nodded. I couldn't put my finger on what it was about this chick. She left me breathless and tongue tied. Luckily, I'm quick on my feet.

"Thanks, she was kind of a labor of love. Do you play?"

She snorted. "Yeah, um, no, I'm not that coordinated. Did you miss my grand entrance?" Her smile was radiant. She looked away and ran her finger down the neck of my guitar. I swallowed audibly.

"But she sings!" Alice chirped. Holy fuck, if looks could kill Shorty would have just dropped dead.

Embarrassment flooded Bella's face, coloring her a lovely shade of red. I was locked in on her face, fascinated until she hid behind a curtain of hair. Before I had a chance to think about what I was doing, I had reached over and brushed her auburn hair away from her face and behind her ear. Brown eyes seared into me. She jumped like I'd burned her, then scrambled back behind the bar and reached for the Goose. Fuck, she could throw back the vodka like a champ. What the hell was I thinking? I don't even know this girl and I'm not looking for a hook up. I'd done something wrong and I had to fix it, fast.

"If I play will you sing?"

"Okay." She threw back another shot, but her eyes didn't meet mine.

"Bees, do Strong Enough! I love that one!" Alice was so damn cute. I wanted to put her in my pocket. "Edward, you know that it?"

"I do!" Jasper piped up and Rose moved in for the kill.

"Busted, bitch. Your secret's out!"

"Dammit Rose, I have sisters!" He just hung his head.

"Sure, Jazz. Keep telling yourself that. It's okay dude, you are who you are." She patted him on the head like a small dog while Jasper just protested.

"Hey! We doin' this damn thing or not?" Emmett boomed.

Soon, chairs were in a semi circle and we played. I almost felt like my old self. Ha, Edward Cullen was on his way to being a real boy again. Being with the guys with no pressure, no cameras and no screaming fans was unbelievable. I needed more days like this.

The girls were whispering among themselves and giggling. Jazz, Em and I stopped strumming and just stared at them, waiting to be included in the joke.

"Bella's had enough vodka to sing now. She only does it for strangers." Rose explained.

"That's what he said." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Those two have the sense of humor of twelve year olds. "Okay, I'll play the intro and you," Jazz looked at me, "can play the chords with me. It's simple: A, D, G, B minor and repeat. Got it?"

"Jazz, I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your ass if you keep your shit up." He knew how to push my buttons. He'd been doing it for years, the punk ass.

"Can I watch?" Rose had a wicked gleam in her eyes. It looked like Emmett was gonna have his hands full with this one.

"Oh, you guys stop being so mean to Jasper!" Alice. It seems as if I missed something between the two of them. He was laughing like a hyena, but held his fist out for her to bump. Finally, he looked poised to play and the notes flowed from his guitar.

"God I feel like hell tonight,

Tears of rage I cannot fight.

I'd be the last to help you understand,

Are you strong enough to be my man?"

Bella's low, sinful voice wrapped around me and snaked down my spine. I fought back a shiver.

As the words left her mouth her big chocolate eyes were luminous and I felt like I was melting into them. They were trained on my face. It was like she could see to my very soul and it scared the fuck out of me. It troubled me so much that I fumbled the chords and had to put my guitar down. Bella abruptly stopped singing when she saw what I was doing. Her blush was back, full force and she was chewing her bottom lip.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She tried to move, get up, but ended up getting tangled in the legs of the chair. It was like slow motion until she landed; face first, in my lap. The scent of her slammed into me like a Mack truck. "Bella." It came out as a prayer, a plea, a curse, I didn't know which. I wanted her and it was terrifying.

The tiny box in my pocket was on fire. It was too much, too soon. I had to get away. I pushed her away from me and all but ran for the door. Rushing into the street I crouched down and put my head on my knees. I was suffocating and couldn't draw in the air fast enough. The face in my mind wasn't one with shimmering brown eyes, but blue ones, with lashes dripping with tears. **_Her._**

I heard voices coming from behind me. So I ran.

/•••••/

Dun, dun, dun,

Wow. I'm spent. So, our boy is fucked up, but still a red blooded male. With urges.

What's next?

Just wondering how I have over 300 views and only 8 reviews? Give a girl some love. It's like seeing Rob in the STOLI tee. Le sigh.

As always, errors are on me.

BB chucks the deuces.

Holla.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, well, here we are again. Thanx goes out to all of you who are still with me.

Things that are mine: A crappy Palm Pixi because broke my EVO 4, both of which are full of Rob Porn and serious doubts of the "Reunion" I call bullshit, just sayin'.

Edward still isn't mine and it sucks that he's a fictional character. Boo. Hiss.

RECAP:

_"Edward? Are you okay?" She tried to move, get up, but ended up getting tangled in the legs of the chair. It was like slow motion until she landed; face first, in my lap. The scent of her slammed into me like a Mack truck. "Bella." It came out as a prayer, a plea, a curse, I didn't know which. I wanted her and it was terrifying._

_The tiny box in my pocket was on fire. It was too much, too soon. I had to get away. I pushed her away from me and all but ran for the door. Rushing into the street I crouched down and put my head on my knees. I was suffocating and couldn't draw in the air fast enough. The face in my mind wasn't one with shimmering brown eyes, but blue ones, with lashes dripping with tears. __**Her.**_

_I heard voices coming from behind me. So I ran. _

Chapter 6

Submerge

BPOV

"What the fuck just happened?"

I had no answer for Alice's question. I was just as stunned as everyone else. He was completely focused on me and then something flashed in his eyes. Edward fumbled the chords and just took off like a bat out of hell. The lyrics came from my heart but surely he didn't know that. Did he? Just the thought that I was so transparent made me wish the floor would open up and swallow me.

"Bella, don't take it personally," Emmett said as his big paw came to rest on my shoulder, "Ed is fucked up right now." I could only stare at him and will my tears not to fall.

"Was it the song?" My lip quivered and I knew I was about to lose my shit.

"Anything could have set him off. Nobody really knows what went down between him and the she beast."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at Jasper, who was sitting so close to Ali that that were practically sharing a chair. I gave her the eyebrow. She just smiled and winked. It sure looks like London was a great idea for one of us. That thought was all it took before I was a sobbing mess. I was crying for Edward and the shit he endured and for myself because I am a bumbling fool. I was no better than those crazy screamers you always saw following him around. I wanted to go home. It was just silly of me to think that some clandestine meeting would change his life. Fairy tales are for kids and I haven't been one for a long time. Hiccups now accompanied the extreme water works and I just felt worse by the minute. Alice's tiny feet came into view and her hand touched my face.

"C'mon Bees, get it together. He's damaged and that's something that you knew. I can read your mind like an open book, because your face gives everything away. It always has. You aren't at fault here. You want him? Go after him. Be his friend, just don't cry about it."

"I hate that you can read me so easy." I whispered.

"I wrote your book, baby. So, go dry it up, fix your face and do it to it."

She was right. So, I took a deep breath, blew it out and headed for the bathroom.

My face was a wreck, complete with red nose and streaky mascara. I wet a paper towel, scrubbed off the make up and reapplied, while running scenarios in my head. What could I possibly say to him? He left Stella, so I could use that as an opener. Yes, that was going to be my in. After that I would wing it. I smiled at my reflection. The girl in the mirror looked much surer than I felt.

After much pleading with Jasper, he finally relented and dropped me off at Edward's door. I stood in front of a massive warehouse, shaking in my shoes and praying I didn't blow chunks on his feet if he answered it. The white knuckle grip I had on the guitar case kept my arm from trembling. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I stood there, feeling like a damn love sick kid waiting for what seemed like an eternity, for Edward to open the door. I lifted my hand to knock again when the door was wrenched ajar and I was face to face with an angry Cullen.

"What do yo-, Bella."

I shoved the case at him. "Jasper brought me. Can I come in? Or, I could go, your choice." Please, please let me in. I was hoping with everything I had in me.

"I can't believe I left her."

My eyes grew as big as saucers. Was he referring to the skankasaurus rex or the guitar? I just gawked at him as he raked his long fingers through his crazy, brownish sex hair. I wanted to be the one to do that. While we were naked, preferably.

"Damn, yeah, come in. I'm kinda incognito and the place is a mess."

And just like that I was in. The wide open floor plan was amazing. One wall boasted a state of the art entertainment center. It was the one adjacent to it that caught my eye, though. It was filled with guitars. It was a defintely a man cave, complete with massive black leather furniture just begged to lounged on. Spinning slowly, I let out a low whistle.

"Quite a collection you have there, Edward. As a matter of fact this whole space is fuck awesome."

"You haven't seen the bedroom, yet." He blurted.

Yet? Was he implying what the hell I hoped he was implying?

'Okay, I realize you don't know me, but I'm a straight shooter. I call em like I see em. So, what happened back at the Wench?" I was nowhere as confident as I sounded.

Edward shuffled his weight from one foot to the other and just stared at me. Finally, he answered, "I'm fucked up, Bella. I know you don't live underground, so I'm sure you know what the media is saying. You know what she did. She ruined my life."

"You know this isn't the end of your life. Grieve, process, move on and most importantly learn from this. It wasn't you. It was her. She's the one that stepped outside your relationship. You did nothing wrong. You're wonderful." Fuck, I wanted to clamp my hand over my mouth. Thankfully he seemed to have missed my major faux-pas.

"If only it were that easy. You don't understand how I feel." He snorted. I wanted to kick him.

"I don't understand?" I pointed at my chest. "You have no idea just how well I understand. Four years ago I was right where you are. I wanted to die. I was miserable. I cried myself to sleep, didn't eat and I lived the bottom of a bottle. I alienated all my friends. So don't tell me I don't know how you feel. I'm not saying you have to instantly be over it. Take your time, but remember, love, this isn't the end of your life. You're Edward Fucking Cullen for crying out loud! Women everywhere are just jumping at the chance to ease your pain!" I my chest was heaving by the end of my little speech. It was then I realized I was nose to nose with Edward. Well, nose to chin anyway.

"Are **_you_** in that number, Bella? _**You**_ said I was wonderful."

His voice had dropped to an octave that made me wanna shed my clothes and let him do whatever he pleased to and or with me. I shivered involuntarily when his big hand cupped my cheek. It felt so good that I could only close my eyes and lean into it. He made a sound akin to a whimper and my eyes shot open. The emotion I saw playing across his face scared the hell out of me. It was desire, just plain want. And it was far too soon to do anything like this without him hating me or himself. I was going to have to be the voice of reason. With my Hollywood crush. Fuck my life.

"Edward, as much as I would love to see where this goes, I think we should stop and think about this."

My heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest. His thumbs were now on my collar bones. Jesus Christ, the man had great hands and now I was the one whimpering.

"Edward. Stop."

"Why, Bella?"

I was close to tears. Dammit, I'd shed more tears for Edward Cullen in the past hour than I had in years. What was he doing to me? "Because I don't want you to hate me."

He stopped cold and backed away from me.

"You scare me, Bella Swan. I feel and I don't want to. I want to be numb. I feel the need to tell you everything and I don't even know you!"

"Well, get to know me, Edward. I just wanna be your friend. Can we be friends? "

He wrapped his arms around me and his reply of "friends" was muffled by the sound of his heart thudding in my ear. This was a hell of my own making. Now, I'd burn.

/~~/

There you have it. Sorry for the delay but life's been a little crazy lately. Hope it didn't move too fast. As always all errors are mine.

Please review.

-BB


End file.
